Forgive Me, Your Mistake
by WhiteTieNikki
Summary: One girl. Two boys. A love triangle, but not the kind that you'd expect. Trust, pain, comfort, betrayal, and, of course, marching band, are all parts of the relationship between Kendall, a heartbroken girl, and Andrew and Carter, the inseparable duo.
1. The Hell Song

**Kendall's POV**

_**TRAVIS**_

The name sends chills down my spine, makes my heart stutter, unsure of whether to continue with its rhythmic pattern or not. It fills my head with cotton, my mouth with saliva, fills my stomach with fat, hairy, squirming caterpillars.

_**LIAR**_

He lied to me before, lied to me after, lied to me through and through. He made his words sound like promises; twisted them until they were like one big sticky cocoon wrapping around my body, enshrouding me in warmth and security and what I thought was possibly love.

_**PILLS**_

It was Travis who brought the pills over, slipped them into my drink, One Two Three. Maybe four? However many, they were one _too _many, but it's not like I told him not to. I encouraged him. I _begged _him. "I want to feel it," I said to him, patting his shirt, his jeans, his coat, searching for them. "I want to feel the rush. I can handle it."

The only problem was, I couldn't handle it. It. It when the floor met the ceiling and touched the wall; It when the colors shifted and shaded and turned into one huge fucking rainbow, raining down on me; It when his layers fell apart and the only part that were left of him were the Truth, the Pain, the Lies, the parts that I couldn't stand to see.

But I did, and then I could not, would not turn away. Everything fell to the ground in pieces and shards, and then I had no clue where to go, what to do. He had me trapped by letting me go, but I was the only one who knew it.

Then I pushed him out, shut the door, locked it, bolted it, and sank to the ground. I grabbed my eyelids and pulled them over my eyes, forcing myself to shut out the lights and the music and the misery that surrounded me from every side, invading my body and my brain and my punctured heart through every pore.

And then I cried.

* * *

The actual marching band stuff comes in the next chapter. I'm writing this for an English project, so any and all criticism or praise is accepted and encouraged.

Review? It would make my day, I promise.


	2. Tongue Tied

**Carter's POV**

Andrew is easier to read than _Green Eggs and Ham. _Seriously, the boy can't hide his emotions to save his life, and he knows it, too, so weeks or months or years ago –I don't remember when exactly- he finally decided to just give in and be open with everyone around him. Sure, it makes it extremely hard for him to lie, and that means that when he doesn't like people, they know it and are completely hostile in return. Sure. He gets it, and I get it.

But that's why I'm here. I'm the guy behind the scenes, the boy who keeps Andrew in line, prevents him from getting hurt. Because even though he can be blunt and even overly friendly at times, he is honestly the kindest person in our entire school, if not the world. Andrew looks out for everyone, whether he likes them or not, whether they are his friends or his enemies or those people stuck in-between.

I guess Kendall falls into one of those three groups. I don't know which one, but it doesn't matter to Andrew, because she's a member of our band and that's enough for him, enough for him to spot her crying one morning in the corner of the Percussion Hall, nestled towards the back of the room behind a cluster of bass drums. It's enough that when he sees her, he immediately rushes towards her, kneels down so that they're at equal eye level, and wipes away her tears with his thumb. He brushes her hair away from her face and offers her a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks her softly, ignorant of the fact that the two of them have never really spoken to each other before, unless it was a random greeting in the hallway or on the marching field. Andrew doesn't care about that, though. He just wants to make everyone happy.

Kendall blinks and sniffles and shakes her head in a negative fashion, but a moment later she seems to change her mind and nods slightly. So Andrew settles on the carpet next to her, criss-cross-applesauce, and looks back up at me.

"Carter?" he questions. "Do you want to join us?"

I'm about to say sure, I'll join them, but I glance at Kendall and freeze. Her eyes are watery and red-tinged and aimed right at me, and when Andrew addresses me they narrow slightly, waiting for my answer. I swallow my words and come up with new ones.

"No, I'm okay," I answer, grabbing my backpack. "I think I'll head to the library and get some more of Mr. Robinson's project done. I'll see you in second period."

Andrew nods and turns back to Kendall, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer. I watch them for a few seconds, noting the way Kendall leans into Andrew's touch, rests her head on his shoulder, and lets her eyelids flutter shut as she speaks.

Then I turn and walk out of the room without another word.

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters longer and longer, if you can tell. Maybe you can, maybe you can't I don't know. Anyways, reviews would be great, if you have time!


End file.
